Squids Romance
by ShortbutHot
Summary: This is my first fic so just bear with me. I need help on a title too. Basically about a girl that falls in love at Camp Green Lake. Pretty cliche I know.


A/N: hey this is my first fic ever! I really owe it all to my best friend Lexie, she is the one who got me hooked on this awesome site in the first place, so when I write something incredible its all her doing, just so you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own this thingamajig it actually belongs to Louis Sachar, so there!

Chapter 1:

Roxi felt a pang of guilt as she heard the grunt of the man that she had just punched. He looked like he was down so she dove for the wallet in his side pocket. Suddenly she heard the sound of sirens behind her. She turned to see a police car speeding down the road. She turned away, completely ignoring her victim, and raced down the sidewalk. The cops were right behind her, so she tore into the nearest alleyway, but found that she was at a dead end.

She turned around quickly, but was faced with two uniformed police officers. "How many times must we go through this Roxi? We have sent you to juvenile hall, and the courthouse, but we can never get you to behave, you'd better come with us... again."

COURTHOUSE THREE DAYS LATER:

"Roxi I sentence you to eighteen weeks at Camp Greenlake." shouted the judge as he pounded his gavel. The police officers from before escorted Roxi to a bus, where they handcuffed her to the back of the seat in front of her.

The bus pulled to a stop, and a officer took Roxi's handcuffs off and lead her out of the bus. A tall man with sideburns and straw hat on came out of his nearby office. "My name is Mr. Sir, when you speak to me you will call me by my name, is that clear?" Roxi grinned, "yes Mr. Sir."

"This is Mr. Pandanskii, your counselor. He will show you what tent you will be staying in. Is that clear?" Roxi shrugged, "yes Mr. Sir."Oh, ya... here are your uniforms, there are two, one for work and one for recreation, and you have to wash them yourself."

Mr. Pandanskii was around 5'4, he had on shorts and a sun hat, and way to much sun screen on his nose. "You will be staying in D-tent." Pandanskii said, as he lead Roxi to a tattered looking tent. "Boys, come out and meet your new bunkmate." seven boys emerged from the small tent to look at her. An African American boy with thick dirty glasses spoke for the rest of the D-tent. "I'm X-Ray, this is Zig-Zag, Armpit, Magnet, Caveman, Squid, and Zero." "Boys this is Roxi, she will be staying in you tent, for eighteen weeks." Mr. Pandanskii said warmly.

Armpit explained to Roxi that she would sleep in the cot between Squid and Caveman. When Mr. Pandanskii came in to check on D-tent, he poked his head in and told Roxi to change into her uniform. "What?" Roxi asked, but Mr. Pandanskii had already left. Roxi turned, all the boys were staring at her. "What? Haven't you guys ever seen a girl before?" she asked mockingly. "Where am I supposed to change anyways?" she asked. "Right here baby." Squid said idodicly. Roxi turned and shoved him into Caveman, but found her fight useless, and found all the boys staring at her once more.

The dinner bell rang and all the boys rushed out of the tent. In that time Roxi striped herself of her mini shorts and black halter top and into her uniform.

The mess hall, Roxi thought, was given its name for a reason. There were refried beans on the floor, milk on the seats and other gross foods everywhere else.

"So what are you in for?" asked X-Ray during dinner. "Well... I have done alot of stuff, but what I did to get the cops to snap was, I mugged a guy... again." Squid, who was sitting next to her, reached out to grab her roll. Roxi's hand shot forwards and grabbed his arm, reveling her tattoo of a white tiger on her left hand palm. "Common baby, I was just kidding around," Squid said, as he maneuvered his arm so that it was around her.

Roxi flashed him a warning look, and Caveman quickly told Squid to lay off. "Hey Zero, why don't you say hi to the pretty girl?" asked Zig-Zag teasingly. Roxi glared at Zig-Zag. "You had better leave him alone Zig-Zag, or your gonna get it." she said in a harsh tone. Zig-Zag smiled, "Or what? You'll mug me?" Zig-Zag laughed at his own joke.

When everyone was asleep Roxi leaned over on her side and grabbed her shorts pocket, and pulled out Mr. Sir's cigarettes. She was just opening them when Squid, who had been watching her sat up. "Where did you get those?" he asked suspiciously. "I nabbed them from Mr. Sir's pocket when he turned around to get uniforms for me. Squid smiled, " That's awesome!" he whispered.

Taking out two cigarettes, Roxi and Squid went outside, the air was warm and the sky was black with stars, shining brightly in the blackness. Squid let out a puff of smoke and laid on his back next to Roxi. Squid turned to her and kissed her. Roxi smiled as she put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back.


End file.
